Papillon Rose
Papillon Rose is the title character, leader of the Papillon Senshi and the secret identity of Tsubomi. She was the first senshi to awaken by Hikaru Shishio and Rama, and to appear on all versions of the series. Personality In the original concept, Papillon Rose is described as having the personality of a clumpsy and goofy crybaby. Appearance In the original concepts, Papillon Rose's lingerie consisted of a crimson pink bikini top and thong, along with a white belly cloth tied with a crimson, one-sided back ribbon. The belly cloth connected to a long loin cloth with a golden pattern and a rose printed on it. She wore light pink knee high stockings with pink garterbelts and crimson pink slippers, as well as white gloves and transparent puffy sleeves. Her accessories were heart-shaped ribbon earings, a heart chocker, golden clip holders to the puffy sleeves and crimson ankle clips. Her pigtails also gained a circular design on their roots. In the OVA, R season and New season concept, her lingerie consisted of a crimson bra with rose patterns tied on a back double-sided ribbon that extended to her ankles. Her thong matched the bra colours and was attached to a long loin cloth that was tied to the back ribbon as well. Her gloves became arm-length with a white ribbon tied on their top with a pink clip-like heart. The stockings and shoes remained the same from the original concepts. Her belly cloth was replaced with an apron that tied on her back. Her accessories were heart-shaped butterfly earings, a chocker matching the apron design and crimson ankle clips. In the G movie concept, her outfit mostly remained the same, with the exception that the back ribbon became shorter. In the Rebuild Series, her outfit followed the OVA/R season concept with slight differences. The ankle and glove clips as well as the garterbelts had a frilly crimson design and the central apron has a crimson outline inside the frills. Biography Manga concept Tsubomi is allowed to work in the lingerie pub "Papillon" by the pub manager. There, she meets a man named Hikaru Shishio and spends the night with him on a love motel. Shortly after, Rama finds her and tells her she is Papillon Rose. ONA concept While running to work from school, Tsubomi bumps into Hikaru Shishio, and proceeds to having sex with him in a love motel. The next night at the Papillon Pub, she meets a black talking cat named Rama. She tells her her name is Rama and that she is searching for the Papillon Soldiers. At that moment, the pub "Koneko clubhouse" is attacked by a woman named Sister Biene. Tsubomi is trapped by Biene and her Secret shrine starts to glow, revealing her as Papillon Rose. The following nights, Biene attacks the disrtict many times, some of which Papillon Rose is saved by the mysterious masked man Dandy Lion. Papillon Rose is joined by other Papillon Soldiers as the nights go by with the ulitmate goal to defeat Regina Apis, the woman who trapped Flora within ice and took away her throne. R season concept Months after Papillon Rose and her fellow soldiers defeated Regina Apis, they spend their nights doing nothing more then sex. Tsubomi stays in an FWB relationship with Razy Minowa, who she sleeps with wearing her battle lingerie. Meanwhile, a trans organisation named Gel Dynasty run by Shiorinite is planning to spread an STD virus using a weapon. Papillon Rose, Margarette and Lily are surrounded by a group of transvestites, and Rose gets influenced by the virus. Recovering from the illness, Rose's powers are improved, so she defeats the enemy group. G movie concept Papillon Rose is attacked by her comrades after being influenced by the food virus. She recieves the ultimate humiliation made to recover the soldiers from the virus's influence and joins the other soldiers against the black snake leader, Hydra, who plans to release a lust virus on planet earth. OVA Papillon Rose is awakened by Rama after sleeping with Hikaru Shishio in order to fight Sister biene, who is causing amock to Kabukicho. She defeats her after getting saved by Dandy Lion. New season Papillon Rose is the titular character and part of the protagonist trio of the New Season TV series. After being reawakened by Rama, Papillon Rose fights against the Susanno Sisters, three alien sisters attacking Akiba. Rebuild Series Tsubomi is a third year student at Saint Christoly Girls Academy who works part-time at lingerie pub "Papillon", spent one night of love with the adult industry's famous number one host Shishio Hikaru,who planted his seeds on her secret shrine. Later, Tsubomi meets the cat Ranma, who tell her she is Papillon Rose. Powers Transformations: *Rose Orgasm Power, Make up *Rose Orgasm Power, Erection * Rose Papillon Power, Erection (New season) Attacks: *Rose Pinkish Viagra *Rose Honey Love Enemagra *Spirit's Insert *Rose Pinklish Dynamic Weapons: *Pinky Vibrator *(Numerous weapons) Trivia *Papillon Rose is a parody to numerous magical girl protagonists, holding the traits of the clumpsy crybaby. These characters include Usagi Tsukino from Sailor Moon and Momoko Hanasaki from Wedding Peach, to which the concept is closest to, *According to an interview in the Papillon Rose archive, Papillon rose was initially pitched by the character designer to be blonde for the animated version. *She is the only senshi to reach a higher power level after the "R" update. *She is the Papillon Soldier who holds the spring flower gem. *Her civilian name, Tsubomi, is a stripper name. While her real name hasn't been revealed, Papillon rose archive gives the full name "Tsubomi Toen". *In the Rebuild Series, her profile states that she is addicted to professional Enko *She goes on 2Channera, under the username Peach Girl. Rose settei.gif|Papillon Rose-ONA tubomi_settei.gif|Tsubomi - Papillon Rose ONA Tsubomi ilustration.jpg|Tsubomi Manga Illustration tsubomi.gif|Art Tsubomi the original site in the gallery BBS tumblr_lycwzu6Wm91r8jnxto9_1280.jpg|Good Bye Tsubomi - Papillon Rose R Animation Archive - Final page Papillon Rose petals.gif PapillonRose.jpg|Papillon Rose ONA img_2.jpg|Papillon Rose - OVA 641cdbfca125019feb8cc1da621f0d89.jpg|Papillon Rose G Rose.gif|Papillon Rose ONA promotion video Chara rose.gif|First Picture Selecc Characther "Pappilon Rose" 457963.jpg|Papillon Rose New Season papillonrose_panorama01b.jpg|Papillon Rose - Papillon Rose New Season img_0.jpg|Papillon Rose New Season Grab01498.png|Flora - Papillon Rose New Season Fuq8JLGv.jpeg|Papillon Rose-Rebuild Series B4u0 hxCAAEDGtw.jpg-large.jpeg|Papillon Rose-Comiket 2014 circle cut B1STd8yCEAAPXSF.jpg:large.jpeg|Tsubomi-2014 rebuild series ai_tubomi.gif|Tsubomi illustrated by Ai Hanazono story.gif|Papillon Rose Main rose2.png|Papillon Rose-2014 rebuild series tumblr_ntax2cqO0s1u87q28o1_250.gif|Papillon Rose-ONA Category:Characters